There are Some Things You Shouldn't Pull Off
by Kasanelover
Summary: Teto and Piko were just minding their own business when Ted scared the living chimera out of Teto. What did he do that was so terrifying anyway? And what will Piko and Teto do to get back at him? I own none of the Vocaloids/Utauloids in the story.
1. What the Hell Happened?

"Teto, have you seen Nana?" Piko asked as he was looking through a drawer in the kitchen.

Teto kicked down the door with her dominate foot like an expert in Martial Arts and walked quickly to Piko who was on the far end of the kitchen. She put her hands on his shoulders and shook roughly.

"What do you mean if I saw Nana!?" She asked.

"Y-ou-ou-ou-ou-ou he-he-heard wha-a-a-a-a-a-at I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I sa-sa-sa-sa-said!" Piko replied while being shaken.

Teto jumped up on Piko, making him fall backwards. She tapped his face before wrapping her legs around his chest.

"You lost Nana!?" She asked.

"No! I thought you had her!" Piko replied.

"I thought you did!" Teto said.

"I thought you did!"

"I thought you did!"

"I thought you did!

"SHUT THE FUCK UP IN THERE!" Ted yelled.

Piko and Teto looked over at the kitchen door before looking at each other.

"I love you so much...but sometimes Ted could be a bother." Piko said.

"I know...ever since we got together, he's been like this." Teto said.

"Nnnoott exactly..." Piko said.

"You know what I mean!" Teto said.

"Yeeaaahh." Piko said.

Teto released Piko from her foot grip and rolled from away from him. She immediately stood up and looked around the kitchen. She looked in the drawer Piko was looking in and thought for a moment before leaving with only silence.

"...Teto?" Piko said.

"I found her!" Teto said.

"Yay!" Piko said.

Little Nana scurried to the kitchen and looked down at Piko. She tilted her head in confusion.

"Piko...why are you on the floor?" She asked.

"Teto and I-"

"Never mind! I already I a theory of what happened."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! You and Teto were cutting trees!"

A blush spread across Piko's face. He knew what she meant and it was hard to believe that she would think such a thing.

"Ummm...we weren't doing that."

"Hmmm...I'll think of another idea later then. Hope you get off the floor soon, Piko!"

Nana skipped away happily, leaving Piko on the floor. This was the perfect opportunity to think before something else happened. He took that opportunity and thought long and hard about his and Ted's relationship.

"Piko!" Teto called.

That's when his time was up. He rolled out the kitchen, only to see Teto shaking in fear and her eyes as thin as sticks. He stood right up and grabbed Teto's hand with concern.

"My gosh Teto, what happened? Why are your eyes so narrow?"

"My gosh!? My GOD is the better word for this situation!"

"That-that doesn't answer my question. What happened?"

"Ted! Ted made me like this! He spooked me and now my pores won't close!"

"What pores?"

"The 3 huge holes on my sides!" With that, she hid under the black sofa that was in the center of the living room.

Piko tilted his head and raised his left eyebrow. What was Teto talking about? What did Ted do that frightened her so badly?


	2. The Terrible Reveal!

Piko walked around the house, still wondering why Teto was acting up. Ted wasn't even there with Teto by the time he got there! The left side of his head began to hurt from thinking so hard.

"Oooowww..."

Teto jumped up, knocking the whole couch over. Her pupils weren't as narrow as before but they weren't back to normal either.

"Did he blind you too!?"

What Teto didn't know was she trapped Piko under the couch whe she flipped it. She looked around restlessly. That was until Piko threw half of his tail through an opening.

"No but you did trap me and my headache just got worst."

"How do you have a headache!? What did show you!?"

"Nothing. I was trying to figure out what has you so scared."

"Ted!"

"I know, you told me. Before you went into hiding. What did he do?"

"He-he-he-"

Soon, Ritsuko walked to Teto and Piko with a dark red robe with a sash that was a darker shade of red.

"Hi Ritsuko." Piko said.

"Hey Piko. Where's Teto?"

"If you haven't noticed me being stuck under here-"

"What's wrong, Ritsuko?"

Piko withdrew his tail and poked his head through an opening. The same opening he slipped his tail through.

"I felt sorry for what Ted did to you before so I decided to let you see me naked."

"Naked?" Piko asked.

"How is that gonna solve anything?" Teto asked.

"Trust me, Teto. Would I ever lie to you?"

"...I guess not." Teto replied.

"Exactly."

Ritsuko started to remove the sash around her waist slowly. Both Piko and Teto were watching intently. Not that they were eager to see her naked.

"Piko, don't look. I want you to think of ME in the bedroom, not Ritsuko."

"Trust me when I say this, Teto. I will never think about another woman that way. Ever."

"Good b-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

Piko widened his eyes and gasped. Now he knew why Teto was so startled.

"Oh my God."

"I'M SO SCARED, I CAN'T GET UP TO BITE HIM! AAAHHHHHH!" Teto screeched.

Ritsuko was laughing so hard, she was crying. She would always go against tricking Teto but for once, she accepts it and partakes in it.

What did she show Teto and Piko? Ted.

"In your face, Teto!" Ted said.

Ted was naked. He was in a spider position with his butt covering Ritsuko's breasts and his head covering everything before the sash. Although his dick was up to her chin, Ritsuko was still laughing her ass off.

Teto was so scared, she was cowering in fear and crying. She had her ears covered and her tail wrapped around her the sides of her feet.

"Ted! Put your clothes back on!" Piko said.

"Not until you're out of my life for good!" Ted said.

"They actually thought they were gonna see me naked!" Ritsuko said while screaming with laughter.

"I know!" Ted said.

"Piko launched a lightning bolt at Ted through his tail. Unfortunately for him, Ritsuko moved out the way.

"Missed!" Ted said.

"Ggrrrrrrrr..." Piko swayed his tail left and right angrily.

-3 Hours Later-

Teto was reading a novel about a war between chimeras and gargoyles. Her tail was resting right beside her. She finally calmed down from before but still had it fresh in her mind.

"Let's see...hmmmm..."

Ted jumped from the kitchen. Again, he was naked. He didn't have Ritsuko this time though.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Teto screeched.

Petrified, she ran up the stairs with her tail pointing upward. Ted, like a bastard or jackass, was laughing.

This is so fucking funny!" He said.

He soon followed Teto with a devious look on his face. While he was running, he undid his long drill, revealing his long, beautiful, maroon red hair. It was very shiny and very smooth to the touch.

-Upstairs-

Teto had locked herself in her bedroom with her tail between her legs. She could not bare to look at Ted. Not right now. She already felt some of the fluids in her side pores oozing out from the fear of Ted's genitals.

"God...help me!" She said loudly in her head.

To her surprise, Piko was in the room with her. She didn't know how or why he was in there but she was glad that he was.

"Piko! You gotta help me!" She begged.

"He did it again, didn't he?" Piko asked.

"YEESSSS!"

Piko backed away from Teto and held his tail close to him. He has never seen Teto so frightened before and that hiss or yell scared him.

"Okay, okay...calm down. I'm sure we'll think of something." He said nervously.

"I can't think, Piko! When he flashes his "grapes and banana", I feel threatened! Like, he's trying to throw me out of his territory or wants to kill me! It confuses me and causes my pores to ooze!"

"What po-"

"Oh Teettoo~!" Ted said from the other side of the door.

Teto whimpered and looked at the door with her pupils thin like sticks again.

Ted squeezed his bubble butt through the opening underneath the door, which seemed almost impossible. But he still managed to do it and left his butt cheeks to rest in front of the door.

Teto screamed and backed up into a corner. The fluids from her pores squirted out, covering the corners of the wall she was near. Piko stared at Ted's butt then back at Teto. He looked at all the fluids that flew out of Teto. He didn't know what it was or where it came from but it didn't matter because he saw a perfect opportunity right in front of the door. He smirked and stared back at Ted's butt.

"I have **ALWAYS** wanted to do this!" He said.

He ran up to Ted's butt and kicked it hard, making Ted pull his butt out from beneath the door.

"Ow!" He yelled.

"Leave your sister slash my girlfriend alone!" Piko snapped.

"NNNEEVVERRRR!" With that, Ted ran off.

Piko sighed and stared back at poor Teto, who was now shaking.

"Teto...it's gonna be okay...don't worry." He said with a calming voice.

"It's not gonna be okay! I'm screwed unless I find a way to counter Ted and his nudity!" Again, more fluid oozed from her pores.

Piko narrowed his eyes and walked to Teto. Before he could get close, he slipped in the fluid.

"Ow..."

"Don't get that in your mouth! It has my venom in it!"

Piko sat up and stared at Teto before putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Where. Is. This. Stuff. Coming. From."

"My pores!"

"What pores!?"

Teto slapped Piko's hand away and unbuttoned her shirt. Her breasts literally went from 2D to 3D in a matter of seconds. She didn't take off her shirt but she did show Piko her tummy.

"...okay?"

"I'm not done! It's not in the front, it's on the sides!" Teto opened her shirt and as she was doing it, Piko was able to see not only her breasts but the fluid that was coming out of Teto. It was very sticky like a spider's web and damp like a used towel. It was very clingy to Teto's skin and shirt.

"Oh my god!"

"This is what happens when I'm scared! My scent comes out of my body in liquid form!"

"That makes no sense!"

"Nothing does! Which is why I have to make this clearer!"

"Yep..."

"You know that I'm related to lions, bats, snakes, and goats, right?"

"And people."

"Right. So, cats mark their scent by rubbing themselves against things. _I_ mark my scent by doing as such but I don't rub myself against everything, I just touch them and that automatically counts as marking my territory. And how I do that is with the fluid in my body, which is the one that you just slipped in. BUT, because I'm in fear, my venom is mixing with the fluid, making it poisonous to eat and even touch. But I'm not that scared so it won't do anything to you unless you eat it."

"Okay...where is it coming from?"

"My pores. Touch my sides."

Piko reached out to Teto and touched her gooey sides. He cringed when he touched her sides. It felt nothing like skin for some reason.

"Umm...your skin-"

"Fur."

"What?"

"I have fur. My skin is under my fur."

"But...you look so human. Like, I can't even tell that you have fur on you."

"That's so chimera hunters have more trouble identifying my species."

"Oh..."

Soon, Piko felt a dent in Teto's side. He pushed down through her fur, only to touch some organs and her ribcage.

"OH MY GOD!" He yanked his hand away from Teto and stared at her with fear.

"Those are my pores. One of them anyway. I have 2 more on this side and 3 more on the other."

"W-what did I just touch!?"

"My scent and venom organs and my ribcage."

"Oh my...oh my...oh my!" Piko gagged and looked away from Teto. He stared at his hand in shock.

"Do you have an idea on how we're going to get back at Ted?"

Piko fell on his side and coiled his tail around him. He couldn't believe he touched Teto's organs and ribcage.

"Piko?"

Piko was muttering gibberish to himself. He didn't respond to Teto.

"Aw man...I broke my boyfriend!"


	3. Nuts and Balls

Ted was laughing to high hell. For once, _he_ had the upper hand. Sure, it was a bit mean to scare Teto so many times but it was also fun to see her scream and run off like that. Maybe this'll get Piko out of his like. For good.

"This is the greatest day of my life! Who would've know my body could scare Teto so easily!" He said to himself.

"I don't think it's right to keep scaring her, Ted. I think you should stop." Ritsuko said while washing some pots and pans.

"What are you talking about!? **_YOU'RE_**one who joined me to scare her this morning! **AND** you were laughing!"

"Yes but now I feel horrible about it. I want you to stop." She said so with a serious tone.

"Hell no! I'm finally the man in the house! I'm not going to be dethroned just like that!"

"This isn't your kingdom. You don't even pay anything around here."

"So! I'm the oldest one here! That makes me the man!"

"I'm the same age you are!"

"It doesn't matter!"

Ritsuko sighed and turned off the running water.

"I give up. I'm going to the living room." She left Ted alone in the kitchen.

"Meh!" Ted said.

-Upstairs-

"Thanks for snapping me out of it, Teto. I probably would've had that problem that some people have where they sleep with their eyes open." Piko said while undoing Teto's drills.

"Your welcome. Now, how do I get Ted off my back?"

Piko thought for a moment. He never exactly knew what would get Ted to stop doing anything since Ted was so determined and stubborn. Or, he just wouldn't listen.

"...why don't you get naked?" He asked.

"That won't work. He's seen me naked before and he didn't even widen his eyes."

"Well, he's only seen you naked with your fur. What about _without_ it?"

Teto widened her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"It's the only thing I can think of. Plus, I have some other people who can help. And that includes me."

"Okay...I'll need you to help me shave."

"Done."

-Kitchen-

Ted decided to take the ingredients out for dinner. Not that he could even cook. He was only doing it because he had nothing better to do. Not yet anyways. As he was setting more ingredients, he heard Teto talking to someone. He didn't know who the person was but whoever it was, it made Ted laugh silently in excitement. Not only will he stun Teto but also a friend of hers. He began removing his gloves slowly.

"You're a really great guy, Papa." Teto said.

"Why thank you, Teto. You're aren't so bad yourself." The stranger, who was named "Papa", said.

"I also like your lover."

"Thank you, Papa!" Piko said.

Ted finally had his clothes off and giggled evilly. He sneaked out of the kitchen and tip-toed behind the sofa. After a few moments, he jumped out from behind the sofa and threw his arms in the air to make himself look bigger.

"Roar!" He said.

But no one was there. Not even Papa. There was only 3 voice recorders side by side, each one playing Papa, Piko, and Teto's voice. He was very puzzled.

"Huh?" He said.

"Yoooouuu whoooooo." An elder man said.

Ted turned around, only to see an elder man with long black hair, bright blue cat eyes, bright pink skin, and 2 gray horse legs with no genitals. There was only a large cotton ball between his legs. The elder was wearing a pink, transparent lingerie. It didn't cover his legs. Only his chest to his puffy.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Ted screamed. He ran away from Papa as quickly as he could. Before he could get far, Teto stopped him.

And she wasn't white.

"W-what happened to you!?" Ted asked in horror.


	4. Love Thy's Nudity

"There's nothing wrong with me, brother. C'mon. Give your little sister a big hug!" Teto said with her tail wagging.

She was anything but normal. Her skin was dark red-pink and she had 2 split toes instead of 5 like everyone else. She had her skort on but not her shirt, exposing her breasts, plus...mini breasts? Her skin was smooth and transparent, allowing people to see her veins and muscles and even her organs like her heart and kidneys. Her toes looked more like a bird's talons then human toes. In fact, her feet resembled bird feet! Her pores were clearly visible and anyone who looked inside could see her intestines, organs, and parts of her skeleton.

"N-nooo! Get away from me you monster!" Ted said while backing up into the wall.

Teto grinned evilly and approached Ted with her arms open and exposing long under arm that connected to her sides like a flying squirrel. The skin was transparent as well and very thin.

"C'moooonn. You've seen me naked before, haven't you?" Teto asked while walking towards Ted.

Ted fell backwards and crawled backwards away from Teto as she approached him. In his eyes, she was an alien or a diseased rat of some sort. It was very frightening to him.

"You're a mon-monster!" He said.

"I'm you're same little sister!" She said this with anger. She got on her hands and knees and crawled to Ted. She placed his hand on her head and encouraged him to pet her.

Ted shook as he stroked Teto's hair. Her hair felt soft but looking at her was terrifyingly. He had no choice though.

Teto moved Ted's hand to her extra sets if breasts. She forced him to rub them in a circular motion. Ted and shook harder.

"Why do you have so many boobies!?" He let out a few tears.

"Because when I have kids, I need to feed them!"

Ted tried to pull his hand away but Teto yanked it back. He stammered and looked away from her.

"Pl-pl-pl-please st-st-st-stop!" Ted said while crying.

"You gonna stop showing me your nuts and hog!?" She asked while baring one of left fangs.

"Yes, I sweeaarrr! I'll keep my balls away from you!"

"Cannonball!"

Teto and Ted looked up, only to see Piko hanging from the roof by his tail. He was preparing to land on Ted. He was only wearing a jaguar designed Speedo. He let go of the roof by un-hooking his tail from a hook on the roof. He landed on Ted and pressed his testicles against his face. In fact, he rub it against Ted's entire face.

Ted almost threw up. Piko's genitals were **ALL OVER ** his face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed.

"Put your clothes on, put your clothes on, put your clothes on!" Piko said.

Papa crawled to Ted and kissed his cheek. He then rubbed his chest.

"Hey, pumpkin. Grandpa wants to have fun with you~." He said seductively.

"Don't forget Grandma."

Papa turned his head and saw his beautiful wife, Lady Neptune. She had bronze skin like Papa but it was a brighter shade. She had purple eyes and whitish-blue hair in a ponytail. The ponytail reached to her upper back. She had breasts the size of two melons.

Neither Lady Neptune or Papa were near young. Lady Neptune only looked young and anyone can tell Papa was old since he was obviously aging. He constantly walked with a cane since he had trouble standing straight and his hair wasn't as dark as it was then. He even falls asleep when he's sitting for a long time. While he was 1,000,002 years old, Lady Neptune was only around 95,000 years. Still, they've managed to do some things. _Naughty _things._  
_

"Hello Tune." Papa said.

"Hi Papa. Got room for 3?" Tune asked seductively. She walked to Papa, Ted, Piko, and Teto and sat next to them. She rubbed Ted's chest with Papa.

Ted breathed heavily. Not in arousal. Fear. The one thing that scared him the most has become his current reality: Naked old people/senior citizens. And what made it worst: They were horny too.

"Get-get-get'em off!" Ted begged.

Papa licked Tune and squeezed her breasts gently. Tune giggled and moaned.

"NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Ted yelled.

-6 and a Half Hours Later-

"OOOOOHHHH PAPAAAAA!" Tune moaned at the top of her lungs as she climaxed on Papa.

"OH TUUNNEE!" Papa moaned as he climaxed with Tune.

Ted watched the whole thing happen. He was so scared, he couldn't even move so he didn't have to see it. His eyes were filled with tears from all the fear and he was shaking hard.

"I...I...I swear." He stammered.

"You swear toooooo...?" Teto asked.

Ted just wanted this whole thing to end right now. He breathed heavily and stared at Teto.

"I SWEAR I'LL STOP BOTHERING YOU WITH MY BODY!"

"Good...boy..." Papa said while trying to breathe.

Soon, Ritsuko made her way to all the action with her everyday clothes on, which was more on the professional, music side than casual.

"Ted, you wanna go out to-OH MY GOD, WHAT IS THAT!?" She pointed at Teto.

Len soon followed and saw Teto. He widened his eyes and screamed.

"AAAHHHH, WHAT IS THAT THING!?" He clawed his face and fell to his knees, crying from the pain and whimpering from what he saw.

Little Nana walked to the scene with her small kitten, Kitty.

"Hi, Te-TAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed as she looked at Teto.

Kitty hissed and ran off, leaving everyone with Teto. Miku and Gumi took Kitty's place shortly after. They both shrieked. Miku threw a leek at Teto's head.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S AN ALIEN!" Gumi shrieked.

Soon, Tube Screamer walked in from the front door. She looked around, though her vision wasn't exactly the best. In fact, she was blind. She leaned towards Teto and touched her rubbery, tender skin. She widened her eyes and backed away from Teto.

"OH MY GOD, IS THAT A FUCKING RAT!?" She held up her guitar and prepared to strike Teto with it in the head.

Teto ran away from Tube Screamer but thanks to her speakers, Tube was able to go after her. She swung her guitar left and right and up and down but Teto was just too quick for her.

"I'm gonna kill it!"

"I'm not a rat!" Teto said as she moved in quick zig-zag directions.

-3 Hours Later-

Teto was snuggled up against Piko. She still had no shirt on so Piko was able to not only feel Teto's other sets of breasts but her heart beating and even see it. It didn't matter to Piko though. He was just happy that Teto didn't have to worry about Ted's genitals around her anymore.

"Oh Piko. Thank you for doing all that to help me." Teto said.

"If it's one thing that makes me happy is your being happy." He kissed her on the forehead.

Teto flicked her tail left and right. She guided his hand to the place oh where her heart was.

"...what do you want me to do?"

"You make me happy. I want you to rub my heart."

Piko blushed intensely. He slowly rubbed the area Teto's heart was in. Teto smiled and kissed Piko on the lips. The touch of his hand made her smile and filled her heart with warmth. Literally.

"Teto...why do you have-"

"For when we have babies and they can't eat real food. And yes, I'm loaded."

"Loaded?" Piko squeezed one of Teto's breasts, making Teto grunt and milk spur from the breast he squeezed.

"Oops."

"It's fine...you were curious."

"...how did it feel?"

"Hmm?"

"How did me squeezing...that part of you feel?"

"Well...it kinda felt nice."

Piko wagged his tail and kissed Teto on the lips, resulting in Teto kissing back, plus some licks on the cheek. The lick felt a bit funny but otherwise, it was nice.

"How about we-"

"Okay." Teto interrupted Piko before he finished his question. She already knew what he was going to say.

Piko kissed Teto on the cheek. Teto licked back. Before things could go any further, Tube Screamer broke the door down with her guitar.

"Where's the rat!?" She asked.

"I'm not a rat!" Teto flew out the window and left Piko with Tube Screamer. And since it's very uncomfortable to be with Tube Screamer alone, Piko jumped out the window.

"Damn!"

Ritsuko ran up behind Tube with a net and a locating device. She had a pair of night vision goggles on her head and a safari hat, along with a pair of normal sized, high powered binoculars and a mini pair of binoculars around her neck. She was even carrying a mini telescope in her pocket!

"Did you catch the Rird!?" She asked.

"What the fuck is a Rird!?" Tube turned around and stared at Ritsuko, despite the fact she was blind.

"A rat mixed with a bird!"

"Isn't that what bats are!?"

"No! Well, maybe...I don't know anymore!"

"Dumbass! Anyways, I didn't catch it. And Piko followed it. I don't know where but it probably went back to its fucked up territory."

"Ruler of the rats!"

"NO! How stupid can you be!?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything, Einstein!"

"I just did! You're the moron and I'm the one coming up with reasonable conclusions!"

"My conclusions are reasonable! You're blind, I bet you can't even read or write."

"Fuck you! I can read and I write!"

"Not when you're as blind as a BAT!"

"I'm going to kick your fucking ass!"

"Try, _Blindie._"

Tube hit Ritsuko with her guitar in the stomach and head, making her fall.

"Ow...that was pretty good. But that doesn't mean-" Tube hit Ritsuko in the face with her guitar.

"Ouch!"

"Bitch." Tube flicked Ritsuko off and walked away from her.

Ritsiko groaned in pain and lied on the floor.

"Ooowww..."


End file.
